As a paste-like cosmetic agent used for beautifying skin, a cosmetic agent has been known which is applied to skin and removed after a while, whereby impurities, waste, and the like in the skin are removed together with the cosmetic agent. Such a cosmetic agent is roughly classified into: a cosmetic agent which turns into a film-like state with time after application thereof, and a cosmetic agent which maintains the paste form over time.
The cosmetic agent which turns into a film-like state after the application can be easily removed from the skin by holding a portion thereof and peeling off the film. On the other hand, as a method of removing the cosmetic agent which maintains the paste form even after the application from the skin, it is general to wipe off the cosmetic agent with cotton or the like, or rinse off the cosmetic agent with warm water or the like. Recently, a method of removing the used cosmetic agent more easily than these general methods has been desired.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a method of using a cosmetic agent mixed with an iron powder and a remover provided with a magnet in the main body in combination. The use of this method enables the removal of a cosmetic agent applied to the skin after use by a magnetic force.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose an example of cosmetic agents removable from the skin by magnetic attraction force. Iron powders, iron oxide and color-coated iron powders are disclosed as the magnetic powders contained in these cosmetic agents.